DemiNobodies
by Xelac
Summary: 4 kids go in a field trip. Well, these kids have special powers, and after spending their lives jumping between foster homes and detention halls, the finally find out who-or what-they are. Well, no one said the Organization contained the best parents.


**A/N: A miniscule handful of you may have read a fanfiction titled Operation: Sabotage. That was the first fanfiction that I had ever written, was posted a year after it was written, and hasn't been updated since. That fanfiction is no longer in existence. Why? It sucked.**

**So, now I have been invaded with plot bunnies for a new, improved, much better version of it. Its extremely different, but the basic idea and similar characters are there. And no, this won't entirely be cannon. The timeline, especially, will be screwed. However, this basically occurs after KH 1.**

**Well, enjoy, hopefully.**

Xynder gazed absentmindedly out the window of the bus as it rumbled its way along a winding road that cut through the blue-tinted mountains toward the giant old castle called Hollow Bastion, occasionally flicking strands of her long blond hair out of her face. Her hair was layered and fell past her shoulders, almost reaching her elbows, and had an annoying tendency to clump slightly into small, orange-tipped spikes at the end of every layer no matter how much she brushed it. She, like everyone else on the bus, wore a black T-shirt with white lettering on the front that proudly proclaimed _DSDJ: We Fight for Light!_ and jean pants. Beside her, her best friend Altix was absorbed in a book, her shoulder-length pale blond hair kept back by a hairpin. Across the aisle, Lexis and Nyrax talked animatedly about one of the Final Fantasy games, Nyrax complaining that he had been stuck on the same boss for the last three days while Lexis bragged she had beaten that one in ten minutes.

They were on their way to some abandoned castle because it was apparently some sort of historic landmark in the everlasting war between light and dark. They were basically going so their teachers from the Detention School for Darkened Juveniles could go on yet another song and dance about how horrible darkness is and how great the light is and could they please stop being consumed by darkness already.

The Detention School for Darkened Juveniles was a place designed to take kids with darkness consuming their hearts and free them with light. At first, it did exactly that. Then, someone who couldn't tell the difference between an infection of darkness and simple bad behavior got put in charge of it. Now, it was just another juvenile delinquency center, more or less just like the one on the other side of town.

Xynder, Altix, Lexis, and Nyrax were the exception. They were the kind of kids the DSDJ was designed for. Their whole lives, they had been plagued by darkness. Not only did people and animals tend to shy away from them, but their little gifts caused trouble wherever they went. They had jumped between foster homes and detention centers their whole lives before finally getting dumped here. Since getting friends was so difficult, they were naturally drawn to each other. They had hoped that this school would be able to help, but quickly found out that their clueless instructors thought of being consumed by darkness as a lifestyle choice, like deciding to eat fast food every day and getting fat, not like being born with an infected heart.

"Hey, guys!" Nyrax called across the aisle over all the yelling on the bus, "Watch this!"

Altix looked up from her book, glancing around like she had awoken from a dream. "What…?" she muttered, her sea green eyes full of confusion.

She and Xynder curiously turned their attention to Nyrax, who threw a crumbled up piece of paper toward the front of the bus. It hit the driver, the school's P.E. coach, right on the head.

"HEY! Who threw that?" Coach demanded. Considering the sort of people that inhabited most of the bus, it could have been anyone.

"That's not like you," Altix told him questioningly. Ironically, even though they were the only ones truly affected by darkness, they were among the better-behaved kids.

Nyrax, grinning, pulled out a small, opened paper pouch and showed them the remaining seeds inside. "I want to get back at him for calling me girly the other day," he replied, his blue eyes full of mischief, "I just hope one of the seeds sticks to his hair."

Nyrax had an affinity for plants. He had shoulder-length tan hair, which all the girls in the school agreed was rather silky, and rather feminine features. Since most of the guys at school were gang members or something of that nature, he had quite a hard time with bullying. Or, at least he does when he's inside. Outside, his special skills with plants keep them at a distance.

The bus finally came to a stop at the base of a large castle. With much pushing and shoving, they filed out of the vehicle with the other students. They were trooped into the castle's entrance hall where they were told sit on the floor in orderly rows that were quickly destroyed as kids shifted around with their friends.

The coach, who was really just known as Coach, stood up in front of them first.

"Yes! A seed stuck!" Nyrax said gleefully, concentrating. As Coach began his usual speech on how they were to behave and politely listen, a flower began to grow on his head with its roots tangling with his hair. He didn't notice, to the amusement of the spectating kids, as it bloomed into a brilliant pink rose with two long, narrow leaves extending from its stem. As he talked, the rose began to make gestures with its leaves as arms and bob its flower like a head, as if it were the one talking. The crowd began to snicker and laugh as it practically danced on his head without his notice.

"Silence!" Coach bellowed, "You children will learn to accept the light or suffer forever in the Realm of Darkness!" he said as the flower waggled the tip of its leaf disapprovingly at the students, making them laugh harder.

When he stepped down, grumbling, and old guy stood up, looking awkward in his black _DSDJ: We Fight for Light! _T-shirt that all students and staff were required to wear on field trips. He launched with a monotone voice into the history of the castle: How the good king had been exiled by his own apprentices, who were led by an apprentice named Xehenort, who had been controlled by darkness; how Maleficent, a mistress of darkness, had later invaded Hollow Bastion and some people had been lucky enough to escape to Traverse Town, and how all the darkness that had accumulated in this castle had resulted in ruining much of the once glorious city of Radiant Garden, which used to be known as the capitol of light. After what felt like an eternity of boredom, he topped off his speech with "Any questions?"

Of course, none of the students responded. However, a dark female voice echoed through the room, "Yes, the history you described was mostly accurate…" A woman with a long black robe and pale greenish skin rose from a puddle of darkness on the floor, causing many to jump back. "But you left out one thing," she said, "You told these children I was permanently defeated. As you can see, I have returned to regain power!" As she spoke, she made many elaborate hand gestures that would have smacked anyone within a five-foot radius of her. She gazed at the students. "The Detention School for Darkened Juveniles? More like a rag-tag group of ruffians," she scoffed with disappointment.

The kids shifted, some grumbling under their breath at the insult.

"Why, this is little more than a group of brats rather than of fledgling warriors of darkness," she went on, "Except, perhaps…"

The witch began to advance through the crowd, kids clambering over each other to get out of her way. She stopped in front of Xynder, Altix, Lexis, and Nyrax.

"Yes, I can detect true darkness in you four," she said with an evil smile, "I am Maleficent. Join with me, and I shall grant you power the light can never provide!" To emphasize her point, she dramatically raised her arms and Heartless appeared in a circle around them, driving the other kids back.

"Um, I think we'd rather not," Lexis said, her almond eyes glittering with defiance and swishing her waist-length raven black ponytail.

"Brave, but unwise," Maleficent scolded, "I came hoping for an army, but I will have the only four available to me whether you are willing or not."

Xynder took deep breaths, her vision beginning to cloud. "Guys," she said in a small voice, "I think I'm about to do it, and frankly, for once I think it will be helpful."

Her friends nodded gravely, knowing what she was talking about. Lexis pushed her arms out to either side, and the watching kids flew back to a safe distance, along with some Heartless, but unlike the kids, they came back. She then put a clear force field around herself, Altix, and Nyrax while Xynder took a step forward.

"Your friend here has already demonstrated power, and yet you're the only one who steps forward?" Maleficent mused, "Very well. Untrained, that force field of hers can't be too strong."

_You have no idea what's coming,_ Xynder thought nervously, _And honestly, neither do I._

She closed her eyes and gave in to the boiling heat and darkness inside her. She lost all consciousness and control.

Xynder came too lying in the middle of a patch of singed floor. Her vision was blurry and her skin felt feverishly hot. She tried to raise herself up a bit, but she was drained of all energy. She never really knew what happened when she blacked out, only that it caused destruction all around her. She was slowly gaining control over it, but this time, with her friends being threatened by that witch, she felt like she had to do it.

She heard clapping and watched a pair of black boots under a black cloak approach her. She didn't even have the strength to look up at him.

"Impressive, very impressive," she heard a smooth male voice praise, "That would've taken a bit out of me, no wonder that completely conked you out."

He knelt over her and rolled her onto her back. Through the fog, she could barely make out his features. Slipping an arm under her shoulders, he made her sit up slightly.

"Here, drink this." He put a bottle to her lips and a thick liquid poured into her mouth. Considering the unpredictability of the other kids at DSDJ, she and her friends had a rule to never accept food or drink from just anyone. However, in this severely weakened state, Xynder could not protest.

She felt energy flood into her, like she just drank two liters of Coca-Cola in one go. Her vision clearing, he helped her stand up.

The entrance hall was a mess. The walls, floor, and even the high ceiling were scorched. Maleficent, the Heartless, and the students were nowhere in sight. A distance behind her, her friends were being confronted by other men in black cloaks like the one who had helped her. Lexis was trying to keep her field up to fend them off, but she had never kept it up for more than a few minutes, and it was starting to falter.

She turned to the man beside her, who was studying her carefully. He had red, spikey hair that was facing back like he had been walking in the opposite direction of a powerful gale. His eyes were a hot emerald and he had purple, upside-down tear drop shaped tattoos under them. He had the sort of knowing smile that made his trustworthiness seem doubtful.

"You've grown, Xynder," he said like this amused him, "And I see you've got your mother's eyes."

She replied with something really intelligent like, "Huh?" Xynder's eyes were also green, but were slightly bluer and less fiery than his.

He chuckled at her answer. "Yeah, I doubted you'd remember me. My name's Axel, got it memorized?"

Xynder stared at him blankly some more, blinking a few times. "What do you mean, remember you?" she finally asked, "I've gone from foster home to foster home my entire life before coming to this school."

He tilted his head almost sympathetically. "I know, I know," he said calmly, "Of course your mother couldn't have taken care of you. She joined up not too long after you were born. As for your father…" he gave her a knowing smile, "That would be me."

Xynder's mouth dropped open. She stared at him blankly again. Her _father_? She knew her mother had disappeared, but for some reason no one had ever said anything about a father. For all she had known, that woman could have pulled her out of a hat. She had never even thought about having parents that much before.

The other men walked up to them, with her friends in tow. From the looks on their faces, she wondered if they had heard similar news.

"I see you've got everything sorted out here," one man said. He was a bit older than the rest, and had gray-streaked black hair tied back in a ponytail. He also had an eye patch that made Xynder half expect him to say, "Arrg! To Davy Jones' Locker with ye!"

The other men were just as eccentric as the first two. One man had dirty blond hair arranged in a mullet, and the last one had hair just like Nyrax's except bright pink.

"What's going on here?" Xynder asked uncertainly.

The eye patch man looked down on her. "Kiddo, haven't you ever wondered why you can do things such as this?" he gestured to the scorched wreckage of the room, "or why my kid here," he clapped Lexis on the shoulder, "Can make force fields? Or how that boy can make flowers dance on someone's head? Or why you've got so much darkness in the first place?"

"Of course we have," Altix spoke up.

He winked at her. "That, kids, is because of us. You see, we're Nobodies. Ever heard of us?" the kids shook their heads, "Well, we don't have hearts, so we can't feel emotion and technically aren't human. Of course, that has nothing to do with our… business."

"Xigbar, most of them are teenage girls…" the mullet guy said, embarrassed.

"They're mature enough to know what I mean!" Xigbar said, waving the comment away, "Anyways, even though we're unfeeling beings, a few of us, that is to say, those of us who are standing here, each went out at some point and had some fun that had unforeseen consequences."

_So that's what we are, unforeseen consequences?_ Xynder thought angrily.

"So, basically, you're half-Nobody half-human. You guys technically have hearts, but they're infected by darkness, not to mention those special abilities you inherited from us," Xigbar explained, "That lab rat Vexen calls you demi nobodies, like demigods from mythology or something."

He waited while the news sank in. So that explained it. The darkness, the powers, the lack of parents, everything. But there was still one question.

"Who are you, exactly?" Nyrax asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," the pink haired man replied in an unexpectedly deep, masculine voice.

A portal made out of darkness appeared in front of the group.

"This, kiddos, is a Corridor to Darkness," Axel explained, "Since none of you are wearing one of these," he gestured to his cloak, "This is going to hurt. A lot. But don't worry, you'll pass out pretty quickly, and then we'll carry you."

Before any of them could respond, they were shoved inside.


End file.
